1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio conversion, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for audio conversion applied in an FM (frequency modulation) transmitter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FM transmitters have been widely applied. For example, an FM transmitter can be used in the car to connect to a digital music player, such as the iPOD player, so as to utilize the FM audio facility equipped in the car to listen to the music played by the digital music player. However, the conventional FM transmitter has two main disadvantages. Firstly, the resolution of transmission frequency is very limited so that the actual applicable transmission frequency is insufficient, thereby possibly jamming the commercial FM broadcast frequencies and thus causing inconvenience for use. Secondly, the size of the FM transmitter is large and the manufacturing cost is high.